


Agents of Change [ARTWORK]

by Hero_Thief



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Thief/pseuds/Hero_Thief
Summary: Three pieces of art for ShaeTiann's fic 'Agents of Change'
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54
Collections: Star Wars Big Bang 2020





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShaeTiann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaeTiann/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [ShaeTiann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaeTiann/pseuds/ShaeTiann). Log in to view. 



> I can't believe Shae got me to care about the sequel trilogy _but here we are._ I was really hoping to work with Shae just from hearing about the fic before the assignments went out and was so happy to get to!! They were absolutely wonderful to work with!! They helped a lot with the process in making each piece and I couldn't have made these works nearly as good as they are without their help!!
> 
> So here's the cover with both the title version and version without. I'll upload the other two works as the story updates!
> 
> My art blog is [hero-thief.tumblr.com/](http://hero-thief.tumblr.com/)

Cover with Title

Cover Without Title


	2. Art for Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shae told me to put in a simple background just to help ground the picture. I may have taken it too far...

From Chapter 16

  



	3. Art for Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last piece I did! It's been a blast folks!!

From Chapter 20

**Author's Note:**

> My art blog is [hero-thief.tumblr.com/](http://hero-thief.tumblr.com/)


End file.
